In operating a movable object such as a stacker crane or a hand of a robot, it is necessary to stop the movable object correctly and swiftly at a large number of stop positions. In this regard, according to the disclosure of Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 3-267206, a mark is provided at each shelf of an automated warehouse, and a sensor of the stacker crane recognizes the mark. Stop data for stopping the stacker crane at each shelf is stored in a memory. However, if there is any change in a drive-train over time such as abrasion of travel wheels, or if deformation of the shelf occurs, it is not possible to stop the movable object at a correct position using the stop data stored in the memory. Therefore, there is a demand for the control which makes it possible to stop the movable object correctly and swiftly at the stop position even if there is any change over time on the moveable body side or on the stop position side.